Advance Drabbles
by SBLCloud
Summary: The adventures of Ash & May! Behold! Inside this story is a huge adventure of two people with a twist of romance pulling them together. Advanceshipping. Drabbles. A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-My Pencil

"Almost finished!" A certain raven haired boy said.

This certain raven haired boy was Ash Ketchum. He had been staying at a Pokémon Center for the night. His friends Brock, Max, and May had long fell asleep.

Ash had been drawing a picture of him and his friends. As he was drawing, he had seen an error in his drawing. He flipped his pencil to erase the mistake, but noticed the eraser had been totally used up.

he reached into his pocket to get his giant eraser, but as he pulled out the huge eraser, it fell out of his hand. When reaching for the eraser, he bumps the table, that reacts the pencil on the table to move a little across the table.

As Ash continues to try to reach the eraser, he slips and falls and bumps the table again. Causing the table to tip over.

The table crashed into the ground making a loud thud, all of his papers went sailing into the air flying around the room.

Ash panicked, all of his personal drawings were floating around the room. Ash moved as quickly as he could, he snatched the papers out of the air at a fast paste.

But one single sheet of paper was not caught by Ash's eye. That sheet of paper fluttered through the air and landed on May's face. The slow movement of the piece of paper as it slid across May's face tickled her skin. May moved around and grumbled in her sleep. As she moved around, the piece of paper wouldn't remove from her face though.

The paper continued it's slow touch on May's face. May's eyes had finally opened, she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, letting the paper fall in front of her onto her lap. When she finally came back to reality. She started to observe the room.

She saw Max and Brock fast asleep on the bed next to her bed. Then, she saw Ash jumping up and down grabbing at papers that were floating above him.

May bowed her head and began scratching her scalp. Still unaware, Ash finally collected all of his personal drawings and began putting them back in place where they belonged.

"What's this?"

A little bit startled, Ash had stopped himself in motion. Ash knew this voice. He knew exactly who it was. Ash turned around pretending as if nothing was going on, but he saw what May had in her hand, Out of all pictures, Why'd it had to be this picture. On the picture it was a drawing of May and Ash kissing each other very passionately with the Sun setting as it was gleaming onto the Ocean.

"Uh... Um"

"Sigh, You're so predictable." May said shaking her head.

...

...

...

...

...

"What do you mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Carnival**

"It's so pretty" May shouted

The fair was in town for the week, and Ash and May were coming from the Pokemon Center after their Pokemon Battle.

"Can we go, please! May pleaded as she shook Ash's shoulder trying to convince him.

"I don't know, I'm really tired." Ash yawned. "I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow, We'll come back another time."

"Oh, Come on Ash!" May begged.

"Okay, fine, I guess so." Ash replied.

As they made their way into the Carnival, they saw many games and fun rides. May then spotted the Ferris Wheel. She had been on it a few times before when she was little, but those were the kiddie rides. She had never gotten to ride a big Ferris Wheel. It was about 50 feet tall. It moved in a slow turning motion, It had lights everywhere and was a beautiful sight.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." May told Ash.

They made their way over to the Ferris Wheel, The line wasn't that long, so it seemed that they will get their turn very soon. The line grew shorter and shorter until they were next in line. The employee that monitored the ride signaled for them to get in the cart.

May stepped in first. It was a total of six seats in the cart. The seats were a color of red and were comfortable. There was an intercom in the upper-right corner of the cart. When May stepped in, She sat in the seat next to the window, Ash sat across from her. Then a beeping noise came from the intercom signaling that the employee was gonna make an announcement. After all the instructions, the employee started the ride.

When the intercom shut off, the ride started moving, the lights on the ride flickered on and the ride glowed a bright red color and the Ferris Wheel moved in a clock-wise motion.

May was pretty excited about being on the Ferris Wheel, She stared out the window and could see the whole Carnival, the people looked like ants because they were so high above the ground.

May looked over to Ash. "Thanks Ash, For taking me to the Carnival. I'm having a really great time."

Ash then looks towards May. "You're Welcome May, I'm liking the Carnival too." Ash replied.

Then, It grew silent. Only the sound of the Carnival music and chatter could be heard. Neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed their ride until May reached in her Fanny pack to get a camera to take a picture of the moment. She soon found the camera, She went over to Ash and sat next to him. They both posed for the camera, until May's camera slipped out of her hands. The camera crashed into the ground. Ash bent over to pick up the camera and so did May. They both grabbed the camera at the same time. Ash's hand touches May's hand when they grabbed the camera. May blushed a scarlet red color and her cheeks warmed up.

Then, their eyes met. His eyes stared into hers, Her eyes stared into his. Sapphire meeting Auburn. The sun glittering in the sea. They closed their eyes and moved closer and closer until they were inches away from each other, Mere centimeters away. They were so close that they could kiss. Ash chose to move in and end any space between them.

Then-**RING RING RING!**

Ash and May jumped back from the sound of the alarm that rang from the intercom.

"I guess the ride is over..." Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." May replied sadly.

"Do you want to play anymore games?" Ash said.

"No, I'm tired. I really could go for some food right now" May said.

"How About Pizza?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3-Heavy Rain**

And it seemed that it would rain all evening that day. The clouds covered the sky like one big blanket, they were gray and there was not one spot in the sky that was blue. Until, a bright white light flashed, and was followed by a loud thundering sound as if Zekrom, Zapdos, and Thundurus were working together to make this day even worse. The lightning came so fast before the thunder, it must've broke the sound barrier.

It was pretty cold that day. Clear droplets of water were cold and continued to fall out of the sky at a fast pace and smacked against the now wet pavement of concrete.

But she didn't care. She barely paid any attention to her surroundings. She seemed to be the only person that just sat there while others hurriedly rushed for shelter. The only thing she did do was just sit there on the bench and bowed her head.

Yet another loss in the Grand Festival to Harley this time. In her mind she thought it was time to hang it up and travel the world like she always dreamed. To give up everything she dreamed and worked hard for to become a Top Coordinator. Soaked to the skin, she finally decided that it was time to get out of this rainstorm and go home.

Until she heard a voice.

"May, are you ok? Why are you out here in the pouring rain? You're gonna get sick." He said as he walked over to her, speaking in a worried manner.

She turned around to face him, seeing him with a confused and worried expression.

She didn't know what to say, she was astonished to see Ash had searched for her in the drenching wet rain, not even caring for himself of getting sick or even getting a far more worse virus.

Ash's first objective was to get May home. He pulled off his coat and put it over May, because all she wore that day was a tiny black jacket with a bit of fur on it that had four buttons on it. Ash put his hand near May, indicating he was asking for her hand. She gladly agreed. They walked together, hand in hand. May stole a peek towards Ash's face. He continued looking down the path that they were headed. She loved how he rather freeze than let her get a tiny cold. The way she looked at him for so long made her embarrassed, her body heated up, which made her hand sweat a bit.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. They stopped in front of May's house, and Ash had pulled his grip off of May's hand, which made her a bit disappointed that her ride had finally stopped. May gave Ash a hug, not just any hug, mind you. A hug that showed that those two would always be together. A hug that showed May that Ash will always be there if she ever needed something. They finally parted away after a couple of minutes, which seemed like mere seconds. May had went up to her door and closed it behind her. She looked out the window and saw Ash walk off and noticed she still had his coat. Like he purposely let her have it.

* * *

**Well, There ya go.**

**I wouldn't say it's my best one but it's okay. Since it's the Summer, I will probably update a bit faster**

**I'm running out of ideas, so suggest me anything to do a quick chapter on.**

**Until next time!**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Old Memories**

Plop!  
A small rock rolled off a nearby cliff and fell directly on Ash's head. Ash quickly reacted and opened his eyes, nearly dropping a tear. He sat up and leaned against a tree.  
"Aw, man. That was a good nap!" He said as he yawned. He looked up into the blue sky and it was a bit cloudy, but was still sunny. He was awfully bored. Cilan and Iris were still fast asleep, and so were they're Pokémon.  
He reached into his bag, looking for something to occupy him with. He jiggled his bag to find absolute anything interesting. Then an item that was shiny and gold fell out his bag .  
He dropped his bag next to him and picked up this item. He couldn't help but spread a smile across his face as he observed the object.  
The item had a golden medal crafted into a crowned circle. It had a half of a ribbon behind it. The ribbon was pink and had a strapped white line on the sides of the ribbon. The item was cut in half. This was the Terracotta Ribbon. Ash remembered May had the other half of the ribbon. They cut the ribbon in half because they tied in a contest.  
When Ash thought about that, it brought back many memories. Like the time he and May were just so mad at each other and they met a couple that loved each other and Ash also remembered the couple said that him and May were a lovely couple. Ash and May objected. They battled the couple and badly lost. Ash and May continued that feud that same day. Until they met Team Rocket, again. Ash and May did great teamwork and beat Team Rocket together. Ash remembered how the couple once said that a good couple works together really well. Ash lightly blushed at the thought.  
Ash also remembered the time He and May swam with a school of Luvdisc. May gave him a warm smile and he sended her one back. They then looked away from each other. Ash couldn't remember well, but someone once had told him that when a school of Luvdisc appears around a couple it means their love is strong or something like that.  
His favorite memory of course was when they tied in the Terracotta contest. When they slashed the Ribbon in half, he remembered the commentator saying what a great friendship. The ribbon was something that they would remember each other by when they are not together. Ash looked up at the sky. He wondered what May was up to now. He wondered was she thinking about him and have she ended her journey.  
Ash was happy that he had a great journey with May, Max, and Brock. They were such beautiful memories, that Ash will never forget.  
Ash stood up and gathered his items and put them back in the bag. He put his bag on his back and awakened everyone and told them to get ready.  
"Ugh... Where are we going?" Iris said grabbing her Pokéballs and rubbing her eye.  
"Since we are done with the Unova League and I have a couple weeks until I go to the Kalos Region. I want to visit an old friend." Ash replied while lowering his arm to let Pikachu crawl up his arm to his shoulder.  
"But what if they aren't where you would expect them to be?"  
"Well, only one way to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Star Gazing**

"Woah! Look at that one, Ash!" May said as she pointed at a star that shined brightly among all the other stars.

"Yeah! I bet it must be close to shine that bright." Ash said.

Ooooooh, what about that one! May said as she pointed to another star.

Ash scooted closer to May to look at what direction she stared into.

"That star is... It's blue?" May said confused.

"I guess there are stars that are made of different colors." Ash replied.

"It's so beautiful!" May exclaimed. The star was little and a light blue color. Little did Ash and May know that this star was huge. It was bigger than planet earth. It was just so far away.

"What's that over there?" Ash said, pointing in another direction at a bright yellow point of light moving rapidly across the sky that begins suddenly and then fades out a little less suddenly with a glowing white trail of smoke behind it.

May stood up and climbed onto a small rock to get a better look at the comet, Ash trailed in her steps.

"It's a shooting star! Make a wish, Ash!" she said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes. She thought of wishing to win the Grand Festival and becoming a Top Coordinator. Until she felt a hand grab hers. She opened her eyes and saw it was Ash.

"It's already come true." Ash said staring into her eyes.

**(POV:May)**

I couldn't help feeling the adrenaline of my heart when he first took my hand in the moonlight. I felt so protective and secure in his presence. The scenery was so exquisite, that it left me breathless to his gleaming eyes. the moonlight ray and the shimmering stars shined down on us as it painted a precise picture of the perfect scene. I couldn't help but blush as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I ken he felt my heart pounding in my chest as if it was threatening to burst out. He looked into my eyes, our heads were the same level. His eyes were the color of the bright shining sun. From the pressure of his hands, I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Especially when he leaned in, so close I could spell the flouriest scent coming from his breath, which I knew I would never forget this moment.

His lips ran into mine. His lips were so soft against mine, like a soft fluffy pillow. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. My blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, making my face as red as ever. I was his, he was mine. I know that I would never forget this moment.

* * *

**Review!**

**I know their are a couple mistakes in story, Sorry!**

**I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I had summer homework. I have a lot of upcoming stories for the holidays. But, that'll be awhile. So sit tight and enjoy the ride!**

**Until next time,**

**Cloud.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-You're Always There For Me**

May panicked.

As the brown buffalo-like Pokémon ran down the road heading straight for her. Not stopping for anything, the Bouffalant bowed his head getting ready to strike anything in his path.

She stood froze. Not knowing of what to do in the time of action. She stared right into the Bouffalant's daring black pupils surrounded by yellow irises eyes. Closer and closer the Pokémon got and as soon as the Bash Buffalo Pokémon was inches away from hitting May.

In the blink of an eye, he swooped in and pushed her away from the charging Pokémon. He jumped in, putting his own life in danger, just to save her. This boy has saved her countless times, and this one just adds a tally mark to the chart.

This boy was Ash. A hardworking, but kind and gentle boy. Always there to be her savior and never thinking about himself, only others. He strives to be the very best, but of course, along the way he helps others in any type of way he possibly can.

The Bouffalant was long gone, Ash put out his hand to help May up off the ground.

"Are you okay, May?" Ash said a bit worried, helping May off the ground.

"I'm fine, thanks." May replied as she dusted herself off.

As soon as Ash was about to leave to join the others at the camp. May said something.

"Ash, wait!" She exclaimed. Ash stopped and turned in May's direction.

"What's up?" He asked.

May jumped into Ash's arms and squeezed him tight. Letting him know.

Letting him know that she was thankful. Letting him know that she owed him her life. Letting him know that she was happy to what he had done.

Still a little shocked by this action, Ash finally put his arms around May and embraced her back.

Letting her know that he is always there for her.

* * *

**Review!**

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry if this story isn't all that good. I don't know, I kind of forced this one out of me. It's hard coming up with a good story when everyone has already came up with it. I'll try to get another story up by this month and plan something special next month.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Cloud.**


End file.
